Of Sparkles and Feathers
by Jewelieishness
Summary: Originally written for Yukimura's birthday. Seiichi does what the child of God must never do - he falls in love with an angel. AU, Heavenly Pair aka YukiTezu, warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Part one of a very long b-day present to Yukimura. Happy birthday, Seiichi, ILU!**

**Title: **Of Sparkles and Feathers (1/?)  
**Rating: **PG-16  
**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing: **Yukimura Seiichi x Tezuka Kunimitsu (Heavenly Pair)  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Warnings: **AU, Christianity, twisted roles that shouldn't be there (eg. Master Angel), religion, boy love, lots of angst, and I'll put religion here again as an extra precaution.  
**Summary: **Seiichi does what the child of God mustn't do – he falls in love with an angel.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. It is the property of Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

**Of Sparkles and Feathers – Chapter One**

* * *

It was not a secret that Seiichi, the second child of God, was not fond of, and, at times, completely intolerant of angels.

Angels, after all, were humans whom Saint Peter had deemed righteous enough to have a pleasant afterlife. And even if Saint Peter deemed them righteous, they were still _humans_.

Jesus, Seiichi's older brother (now dead, thanks to those ungrateful, sinful humans), had had an extremely close relationship with Seiichi. So obviously Seiichi was enraged when he got the news that his beloved older brother was gone. Just like that. He was so enraged, in fact, that he locked himself in his cloud castle for weeks, crying.

Thus began the dislike for angels.

Thus this tale is really very ironic.

* * *

Seiichi was having a huge problem with the Master of Angels. In the case you may not know, sometimes the angels got rowdy and a little too crass – in which case the Master Angel would show up and put them in their place. He was also there to make sure that the angels got along.

The problem here was that the Master Angel had received a rather..._unique_ new angel, and was requesting Seiichi's assistance with him. Even though he was fully aware of Seiichi's dislike for the species.

"But why _me_?" Seiichi protested. "I've more important things to do, and you never gave another angel this unneeded, overly extravagant, and possibly _unwanted_ - " Here he stressed his syllables, gazing meaningfully at the other - "...sort of treatment.

"If it wasn't necessary, I wouldn't ask you," the Master replied simply. "But this one...Kunimitsu Tezuka, a Japanese...he's unlike any other angel we've had before."

Seiichi raised one arched brow, mildly intrigued. "How, exactly?"

Master Angel paused to think. "He's...well, he's not the most sociable person, and doesn't really talk a lot, but he plays an amazing game of tennis, and - "

"Get to the point, please," Seiichi interrupted politely.

"Alright." The Master sighed. "I don't know how to say this without it being too much of a shock. You...Seiichi, you know how the other angels...they've sinned before, but redeemed themselves enough to earn angel status after death?" Seiichi nodded, wondering where this was headed. "This...Kunimitsu never sinned."

Seiichi's eyes went wide. "Never? But...that's..."

"I know, it's nearly impossible. 0.007 percent chance of happening. The only thing that we frown upon up here that he _did_ do is got angry. And it was only once..." the Master flipped through pages, searching for the proper documents. "A group of boys started harassing his friend, a girl named Chitose Miyuki. Still alive. But really, I don't think...getting angry is a natural feeling for humans, and I think all of us would also do it if a loved one was in danger."

"I want to meet him," Seiichi said suddenly. The Master looked up from his records. "I want to see what he's like...Kunimitsu Tezuka..."

Master Angel chuckled. "I'm just warning you now, Seiichi, he's not exactly friendly, and probably not what you're expecting. Tezuka is downright unsociable."

"...Why Tezuka and not Kunimitsu?"

"Japanese manners," the Master clarified.

"Oh." Seiichi nodded, absorbing this. Then he raised one shoulder. "I'm doing what you want, though, Renji, you should stop discouraging me."

Renji paused before answering. "...You know, Seiichi, you're still one of the only people up here who can correct me like that. Well, let's go."

The child of God eagerly acquiesced.

* * *

"Tezuka." Seiichi watched the angel shift its weight to turn – Kunimitsu looked between his late 20's or early 30's. Much older than him or Renji by any rate.

But then he turned, precisely one hundred eighty degrees, and Seiichi had to draw in a breath, regardless of the fact that heavenly beings did not require oxygen.

Because for someone who was supposedly so old, Tezuka was _beautiful_. Normal angels simply looked like they had in human form, retaining their hair and eye colour, except they received a halo, wings, and the traditional white garb.

As an angel who'd never sinned – the first angel who'd never sinned – his hair, eyes and even skin were tinted a gorgeous blue-white. The large wings sprouting from the sinewy plane of his back occasionally shed a feather, unlike the smooth, solid wings of the others, and his pale, muscular chest was bare – his lower body was concealed within a garment that vaguely resembled normal angel wear.

Tezuka's head was adorned with no halo, though one wasn't necessary – he already looked amazingly glorious without one. His hair flew around his face, artfully messy and shaded with a slightly paler white where highlights must've been during his previous life.

"He looks so different from the others," Seiichi said, staring even though all the manners he'd been taught screamed at him not to. "Like...almost like another kind of being, past angel."

"...Thank you," Tezuka said politely.

"This is Seiichi," Renji began to introduce. "He is the son of - "

Seiichi interrupted. "I'd rather you didn't, Renji. I have a mouth, I can talk." The Master furrowed his brow for a second before nodding, stepping out of the way.

He would never admit it aloud, but Seiichi far outranked him.

"As Renji there said, I am Seiichi," Seiichi calmly explained. "The child of God." If Tezuka was surprised, he didn't show it. This slightly miffed Seiichi, who was used to angels widening their eyes and hastily bowing down, gushing words of respect like a waterfall gushed out water. "If you know anything about Christianity – which you probably do, considering you're up here – you would've heard about my older brother, Jesus. Those books say nothing about me, though that is to be expected, considering I was born _after _Father's existence was revealed to humans." Tezuka nodded slowly and in understanding. "You are Kunimitsu Tezuka, right?" This time, Tezuka had somewhat..._more_ of a reaction; he bristled. "...What, am I not correct?"

"In this language, you are," Tezuka seemed to consider something. "In Japanese, my native language, the surname precedes the given name, so I'm used to 'Tezuka Kunimitsu'...it's none of your fault, only my own habits."

"Ah." Seiichi laughed lightly. "Okay then...I was worried that the information that Renji had given me was incorrect. Because then I'd want to get my information from somebody else next time, and Renji's really the best when it comes to these things." The Master beamed at the recognition he was receiving.

Seiichi brushed a dark lock of hair back from his face. "So then, Kunimitsu, I'll need some - "

"I...this is probably rather impolite, so I apologize, but...Tezuka. Could you call me Tezuka?"

Renji made a face that vaguely resembled somebody rolling their eyes, though nobody here would know, because the Master's eyes weren't open. "Japanese manners, Seiichi."

"Right, I'm sorry, Tezuka." Seiichi shot an apologetic smile at the angel. "As I was saying, Renji and I will be watching over you for a while – I personally don't think we should subject you to the other angels, you seem very nice - "

"Seiichi, please. They're not that bad," Renji's tone was flat, despite his words; he sounded as if he had to say this line five times a day.

Seiichi waved dismissively. "You know how I feel about them. There's really no persuading me, Renji. Now, Tezuka, as your new guardian, I'll need to know the basic things about you...how old you are, for example. Renji probably already has it all in that book of his, but I want to be sure."

"I'm sixteen." If he were holding something, Seiichi would've dropped it. Or if he were drinking something, Seiichi would've spit it out. His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped.

"I know, he looks so much older and mature," Renji complimented. "Very unexpected, isn't it, Seiichi – he's around the same age as we are - "

Seiichi's answer was actually nothing along those lines. "How did you die at the age of sixteen?!"

Tezuka glanced away sheepishly, as if he were ashamed. "Food poisoning..."

"Inui Juice," Renji added solemnly, but considering Seiichi had no idea what the potent drink was, it really didn't have the desired effect. He continued to impersonate a fish, trying hard to think up something to say.

"Speaking of...I have a question," Tezuka started hesitantly. "I had a friend who drank it too that day...Fuji Syuusuke, what happened to him?"

"Sinned too many times, went to Hell," Renji said darkly. "I personally didn't expect someone with as much virtue as you to be friends with the likes of him, but well. Surprises come with all of you angels."

Tezuka frowned. "Fuji was nice."

"That's what you think," Renji smiled.

"Sixteen. Died of food poisoning. Severely accustomed to a Japanese lifestyle. Anything else I need to know?" Seiichi finally asked, figuring that trying to continue the previous conversation was useless.

Tezuka paused, considering something. "...Obsessed with tennis."

Seiichi chuckled wryly. "I happen to be very good at that human sport...I'll play a few games now and then to satisfy you, then. Is that all?"

"Yes," Tezuka said enigmatically.

"...Seiichi, could I speak to you in private for a few minutes - " Renji started quietly, and Tezuka immediately started walking away, saying he'd be back when they called. Seiichi's lips twitched into a reluctant smile; so Tezuka, as an advanced angel, had the same insanely accurate senses as the heavenly beings that were above angel status.

"Yes, Renji," Seiichi sighed delicately, "I suppose you could."

Renji laughed half-heartedly at the little joke, sobering almost instantly and dropping his voice to a hushed whisper. "I've never heard him talk that much."

Seiichi winked. "Well, I'm more of a likable person. It's natural, Renji."

If not for the ranking order, Renji would've bopped him over the head.

* * *

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the fact that this part took so long. I was originally going to bring another character in – not the one that comes in this time – but forgot and stuck in our Hyotei prince. -Laughs.- I can make this work, though, so don't worry.**

**Title:** Of Sparkles and Feathers (2/?)  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing: **Yukimura Seiichi x Tezuka Kunimitsu (Heavenly Pair)  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Word Count: **2,700  
**Warnings: **AU, Christianity, twisted roles that shouldn't be there (eg. Master Angel), religion, boy love, lots of angst, and I'll put religion here again as an extra precaution.  
**Summary:** Seiichi does what the child of God mustn't do – he falls in love with an angel.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. It is the property of Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

**Of Sparkles and Feathers – Chapter Two**

"Tezuka," Seiichi called gently. "We're done now."

Tezuka briskly walked towards the two that had just been conversing moments ago. "Ah." Renji didn't bother to muffle his amusement: the tiny quirk of his lips, the crossing of his two upper limbs, the remark about Tezuka's silence on the tip of his tongue –

Then Seiichi shot him an incredibly sunny smile, and Renji stopped to think over the merits of actually saying these kinds of things aloud. Seiichi's glares meant relatively nothing other than annoyance, but the fake, gooey grins implied certain death...

Though they were already in Heaven, so. Torture, perhaps, as traumatizing as any natural disaster.

Renji cleared his throat, shaking his head to clear his head of the thoughts. "Uh. I'm pretty sure I told you all you need to know about our realm; do you have any specific requests for anything, though? Normally, I wouldn't take so many precautions with an _angel_, as they do have particularly low rank up here...but you see, you're a special case. Think of it as...you play tennis, correct?" An affirmative noise rose from Tezuka's throat. "You're the captain, and the others are the regulars."

Seiichi nodded briefly before continuing for the Master. "If there's anything you want that would make you more comfortable, please go ahead and ask. Don't insist on not being a bother; Renji really has nothing to do, with that unruly, narcissistic one taking control of - "

"Seiichi, _please_." Renji's voice was strained. Tezuka vaguely remembered hearing those words already, once before. "I'd rather not discuss my so-called 'incompetence' in front of Tezuka."

Seiichi clicked his tongue impatiently. "Your own fault. You should learn to _control_ him, for father's sake. Anyway." He turned to Tezuka. "And while I do have duties, I'd be pleased to help." Seiichi's eyes sparkled, full of intrigue. "You're a very interesting case, you realize. If we had scientists up here...ones that aren't angels," Seiichi amended quickly, "They'd be _swarming_ over you. Even _my_ orders could barely do anything to help." A somewhat bitter laugh. "I've seen what it's like on Earth. Humans are _disgusting_ creatures."

An awkward silence ensued. Seiichi barely noticed, he was so deep in his brooding. Then Renji coughed.

"Oh, my apologies," Seiichi added for Tezuka's own benefit. He meant what he'd said. "I didn't mean you in particular, just...I've had bad experiences, and - "

"Your brother," Tezuka realized, the Bible rushing back to his head and an undertone of sympathy to his deep voice. "That's why you dislike angels."

Seiichi smiled, sadly and wistfully. "Ah." He recovered quickly, however. "Enough about me. Is there...anything you want, at the moment...?"

"I understand it is conceited to say, but...I was rather good at tennis. Up here, do I retain my previous skills, or start all over..." Tezuka dropped off, a hint of worry tainting the last option.

Renji interjected here. "We're actually not sure. It varies from person to person – if you were exceptionally good at what you did, you would usually retain the skill. For example, if you've heard of Vivaldi, Bach, and the others...they still continue making music, up here." Tezuka nodded, absorbing the information. "However, I did encounter a musical prodigy who actually _didn't _like what he did, and therefore lost all his previous experience." Renji thought for a minute. "The only way you can tell is by actually trying, I would believe." Renji glanced at Seiichi, who looked slightly intrigued. "So, Seiichi, would you like to play, or should I - "

"Go ahead, Renji," Seiichi responded indifferently. Two racquets formed in Renji's slender, pale hands.

"I'd rather watch. Oh, and I'll referee if need be," Seiichi continued, with a slight bow of thanks to Renji. Creation was not one of his own powers... Tezuka hesitated, glancing down at his bared arms before taking one of the racquets.

In his _right _handSeiichi chose not to say anything, though his dark eyes did reflect some amount of amusement as he glanced up at the taller angel. Tezuka ignored the look.

"Smooth or rough?" Renji called out. Tezuka replied with the latter, and Renji wasn't surprised when the capitalized 'Y' on his racquet turned upside down. Even he himself didn't know how much control Seiichi had over everything. Or maybe this was pure dumb luck...

Seiichi sat down with an elegant sweep of his legs, just outside of the court lines that were materializing before Tezuka's astonished eyes. Two short, thick, metallic pillars shot up out of the clouds below. "One set match, Tezuka to serve." As the last syllable was wrung from his mouth, a net with intense tension connected the aforementioned pillars. Renji carelessly tossed a recently created fuzzy yellow tennis ball towards the angelic being.

"Wings are not allowed during this game. I don't want to have an unfair advantage."

Tezuka caught it flawlessly, keeping his eyes on the cloud flooring. Without making a single noise of uncertainty, he experimentally bounced the ball. It came right back up, as if he were playing on a hard court. A flicker of surprise shone in his cocoa-coloured eyes. Tezuka bounced it a few more times before throwing the ball upwards, bending back, and serving.

Seiichi was very impressed as his best friend was slaughtered, six games to nothing.

* * *

"Incredible," Seiichi breathed as the trio walked towards an unknown destination. "Absolutely _breathtaking. _I've never seen anybody play like that - "

"You wouldn't be so awed if he'd just humiliated _you_," Renji muttered darkly under his breath, but Seiichi chose to ignore him and go on.

"Of course, you could improve. There were times when your form got a little sloppy - "

"I was careless," Tezuka intoned.

"Not necessarily. Probably the fault of an incapable teacher. And your accuracy was off by less than half of a millimeter...but it can be fixed," Seiichi continued. "More interesting was the way you use _Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami. _Even I've never...you really have a style all your own. A very formidable opponent for me...in a few months, maybe, of training." A confident smile was directed at Tezuka, who lifted a slightly amused brow.

"Arrogant as always," Renji said, annoyed. Seiichi sent him a glare before pausing to think.

Suddenly remembering something, he turned to Tezuka, all innocence and curiosity. "And the _most_ amazing part, Tezuka..._aren't you left-handed_?"

Renji stared, mouth dropping open in indignation, before Tezuka assured him that "I simply didn't want to beat you too badly and possibly hurt your feelings."

An incredulous chuckle. "Seiichi, you said you didn't want to subject him to my angels? He could take all of them with his horrible tennis balls of doom!"

Seiichi laughed lightly. "He probably could." His face turned serious, then, as he stopped walking and turned to Tezuka. "I don't want to seclude you, but I don't want them to corrupt you. I..." Seiichi stared, voice completely open and honest. It unnerved Tezuka, in a way. "This is really up to you, what you want. Well, you and Renji, considering he _is _the Master of them and all."

"I think it'd be good for him and us if he joined them," Renji suggested. "They wouldn't _corrupt _him, Seiichi, and considering they_ did_ pass the Saint's judgment, they have nothing to corrupt him _with_." Seiichi snorted disbelievingly. "Also, I think he'd get a little bored if you and I were his only companions up here. By my statistics, he'll eventually meet at least one of them, by accident or whatever, so we might as well get it over with."

"...I don't like it, but you have a point," Seiichi admitted. "What do you think, Tezuka? It _is_ your afterlife, after all."

Tezuka considered it. "It sounds good. I have to say, I'm very curious about meeting certain historical figures."

Seiichi pretended to pout. "Oh, it's two against one. Well then, if you can't beat them, join them." He sighed, pulling one wavy lock of hair behind his ear nervously. "Let's...take us to the domain of...Renji, just...I can't say it, you know what I want." Seiichi furrowed his brow, obviously disturbed by the idea of visiting the angels. Tezuka felt a twinge of sympathy thrum in his chest.

"Alright. It'll be much faster if we go by teleportation, so both of you, take hold of me," Renji instructed. Tezuka obediently took hold of Renji's right shoulder, seeing as it was right next to him. Seiichi accidentally-on-purpose placed his own hand between Renji's shoulder blades – the most ticklish spot on the Master. After a few flinches and wiggles that confused Tezuka and made Seiichi laugh, there was a blinding flash of light.

And then they were gone.

* * *

When Tezuka opened his eyes to cherry blossom trees, gushing fountains, and lush, green grass, he vaguely wondered if Seiichi and Renji had been nothing other than a dream – then he sat up, and his eyes immediately went to the sleeping descendant of God next to him.

He hadn't _really_ looked at Seiichi yet. He'd never had the chance to really absorb what the other looked like.

Tezuka absently thought that he was what one would expect of the child of God. Flawless, pristine skin, dark eyelashes, an assortment of purple-black curls that looked shinier than physically possible, full pink lips.

The picture of perfection.

He awkwardly stood, noting that Renji was gone. Moments later, however, the Master reappeared, grinning.

"Ah, I apologize for leaving you two here," Renji said, sounding not at all apologetic. "Teleportation drains your energy, but usually you get used to it after a few tries, and you're fine. I don't know if you can do it. All I know is that normal angels can't." He glanced at the unconscious boy still sprawled on the grass, barely hiding a smirk. "You'd think Seiichi had the hang of it by now, you know." As if on cue, one indigo eye opened blearily, and Seiichi yawned to signify that he was awake.

Sitting up, he rolled his shoulders once or twice. "Mmm...where are we?"

"The angel reserve," Renji replied cheerfully. Seiichi's eyes shot wide open, and Tezuka nodded slowly, turning his head to further investigate the surroundings.

The marble fountains bubbled happily, releasing pure, clear water in elegant layers. As he'd noticed before, the land around them was covered in grass and paved with white cement in paths. It was almost like the one of the parks back on Earth, except much cleaner and more beautiful. However, other than the water's constant slapping, there was no sound. No birdsong, no squirrels chattering. Upon close inspection, the grass was completely devoid of any ants and worms.

Renji seemed to sense his dissatisfaction. "Deceased animals go somewhere else," he explained. Tezuka gave a grunt of understanding.

"They call it the angel reserve and there's no angels," Seiichi said ironically, a wry smile at his lips. "Where are they?"

"I told them to keep away from this one spot until I gave them the okay," Renji answered. "Though I think they'll be very surprised. I have the child of God and an advanced angel in hand."

"That you do," Seiichi returned solemnly. Tezuka was rather perplexed by the sudden change in behavior coming from both – especially Renji. He seemed rather exhausted, compared to the teasing personality he'd displayed before. Seiichi also gave off a colder, more distant aura, but this was expected. "Well then. You can give the okay now, if Tezuka is fine with it..."

Tezuka inclined his head silently.

* * *

The crowd of angels was amazingly large. Tezuka knew that it was roughly half of billions of years' worth of generations, though, and was unfazed. Seiichi, meanwhile, drew in a sharp breath.

"Yanagi," A loud, drawling voice dwarfed the drone of the crowd. "Who are those two?" The owner of the voice – an attractive male angel with a beauty mark under his left eye – waved vaguely at Tezuka and Seiichi.

Seiichi explained in a hushed tone from his position next to Tezuka. "That's the one I was telling you about. Completely ignores that Renji is of higher rank, and as if that's not bad enough, he's incredibly conceited. I think his name is Adobe? Oh, and Renji and I go by different names in front of them, just as a security measure...we're rather paranoid, I must admit – Renji is 'Yanagi', and I would be 'Yukimura'."

Meanwhile, Renji was announcing the biggest news that the Heavens had known for years – no, _decades – _actually, perhaps a few centuries... "We've discovered a new species up here."

A murmur of anticipation swept through the crowd. "What?" "Are there a lot of them?" "Will there be a mass exodus because they're able to overpower us?" "Are they civil?"

"If you'd be quiet, I would tell you," Renji said charmingly. The angels shut up at once.

"There is only one so far, and I wouldn't be expecting many more." Renji paused for a moment to take in the expressions of the surrounding flock of angels. Some were relieved, others dismayed, one annoyed.

Keigo Atobe crossed his arms. "One? We were all brought from what we were doing for one insignificant - "

"I would hardly call the species insignificant," Seiichi stepped in, retorting harshly. "It proves that maybe humans _can_ be decent." The dark glare on his face didn't do anything to unnerve Atobe, who smirked.

"And who are you? You don't really look like an angel, would you be that - "

Renji advised calmly, "I would stay quiet if I were you, Atobe. Yukimura is the child of God. And no, he isn't the new species I'm talking about."

Atobe's eyes widened in shock, and the multitude of angels behind him either bowed down or gushed out respect. After a moment of consideration, he inclined his head as well, muttering something that even Tezuka's heightened senses couldn't make out.

Now it was Seiichi's turn to smirk, and he did so, the perspicuity of the action rather insulting. "So I suppose we all understand how important this new species is? So important that even I must be involved?" There were simultaneous nods, some sounds of confirmation, and a general agreement among the legions. "Continue, then, Yanagi." Tezuka noted that the name spilled from Seiichi's lips awkwardly. Of course – he was unused to it.

"We haven't agreed on a name yet for this species..." Renji stepped aside, revealing Tezuka. The reaction was as expected; gasps, a few giggles from the females. Tezuka bit his lip earnestly, and if he were a more expressive sort, Renji was sure he would've blushed.

Seiichi was too busydisliking the impressed, extremely _interested_ look on Atobe's face to notice any reaction from Tezuka. If he had, he certainly would've enjoyed it.

Renji continued, voice warm and proud. "But I like to refer to it as the 'advanced angel', so far. It's what happens when you don't sin for your entire life." A murmur of amazement. "Therefore, this would be an extremely noble species; and as I said before, rare. There's been no other case like this. Tezuka is a very interesting creature."

"That he is," Atobe drawled, flicking his silver-purple hair. Seiichi scowled inwardly, putting on his best disapproving glare.

Tezuka's eyes swept through the crowd, and he suddenly felt very nervous. Even when he'd played at the Nationals, in his previous life, there hadn't been this many people watching and expressing their approval towards him. He hadn't even seen this much people – actually, they were angels, but there was little difference – on television before!

And the were all watching him, waiting for him to say something, all with a humble attitude: maybe Atobe wasn't, but it made his insides flood with warmth. With appreciation. He glanced to his right – both Seiichi and Renji stood, waiting for him to address the crowd. Renji, for all his teasing, was ultimately supportive. And though Seiichi disliked angels in general, he seemed fascinated with Tezuka. Both were wonderful friends.

If he'd been doubting the pleasure of afterlife before, he wasn't now.

So Tezuka carefully stepped closer to the Master and Child of God to speak...

* * *

**End Chapter Two**

* * *


End file.
